Love of Mine
by SarahCullen93
Summary: Just Some Edward and Bella Fluff. x
1. Chapter 1

**Okay people. I thought I take a whack at a little bit of Twilight fluff. The inspiration behind this is nothing really. I'm really into the whole fluff stuff right now (hehe fluff stuff). So I fancied having ago. **

**Sarah x  
P.S. Changes will be updated A.S.A.P I've been super busy this summer.**

* * *

**Love of Mine**

"Could I have a human moment please?" I asked my angel.  
"Of course, love." He sang, with that I swiftly got up placed a kiss on his cheek then head to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on full I placed my hand under to check the temperature; I let out a small yelp then grumbled '_Stupid'_. The hit water soothed all the tensions of the day I just had, Jacob has never stressed me out until Edward had come back. I let the smell of my strawberry shampoo lull me into a sense of calm and comfort. Even though I knew Edward was waiting I couldn't seem to bring myself to shut off the water, it was just too pleasant. Then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Bella are you okay you've been in there for nearly an hour." Edwards voice was edgy with concern.  
"Oh goodness I'm so sorry; I was just having a really nice shower." I called.

Sighing heavily I stepped out of the shower quickly drying myself so not to waste anymore time or worry Edward. I padded my way back into my room taking in my angel, Edward was lying back resting on his arm while reading my newest book Marked by P.C and Kristen Cast (Read it). A giggle left my lips when I heard him humming Hero/Heroine by Boys Likes Girls; it was my favourite song right now. He looked up at me with a smirk on his lips. Placed the book on the floor and open his arm up for me to join him. I lifted up one finger telling him to wait, I needed to brush my hair, sitting down at my desk I pulled he mirror to me and readjusted it to see myself, took the brush in my hand and started to reach back to brush it through my hair when I felt a cool hand take the brush from me.

"What th-." I started to say when I was interrupted by Edward.  
"May I brush your hair for you?" He asked  
"If you would like." I giggled  
"I thought you would like to relax, what with you being so calm from your shower." He snickered.

All I did was stick my tongue out and let him brush the mess that was my hair. Carefully he brushed my hair. But to my surprise he started to section it off. I looked into the mirror a curious look on my face. All he did was smiling his crooked smile and winked. A tremor shivered down my spine making him smile wider. He started to hum a new song that I never heard before it was perfectly in time with my heart beat I swear it changed when my heart rate picked up but could not fully be sure.

After he had finished I realised that Edward had platted my hair but not just any kind of plats, they were intricate French plats that started in my scalp and worked the whole way down to the ends of my hair. Tears filled my eyes; this reminded me so much of when I was little and Grandma Swan would sit me down every night and do my hair for me. I didn't realise that the tears had started to flow over.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked worry etched into his handsome stone features.  
"Nothings, wrong it just reminds me of when my Grandma would do the same with my hair." I smiled up at him. His mirroring smile dazzled me yet again.

I pulled his face down to mine for a kiss, he responded almost instantly by crashing his ice cold lips to mine the soon began to move in sync. I knew from experience that I only had a few more seconds till we would be crossing his well placed 'safety lines'. So I pulled on his hair electing a moan from them and I crushed my body to his. Right on schedule he pulled away with a Cheshire cat grin from ear to ear. He dipped his head down to kiss my cheek then he was gone. I heard footsteps on the stairs so I opened my laptop and acted like I was waiting for it to boot-up.

"Bella, I was wondering would you like to go out with the blacks to the lodge for a meal tonight instead of cooking. It was Billy's idea, I think you should come it be nice for you to spend some time with Jake you haven't seen him for a while. What do you say?" Charlie said in one go.

"Actually dad I was round at Jakes all day, and was hoping to pop over to the Cullen's to see Edward he's just got home." I answered. But Charlie's face dropped considerably, at that very moment my phone buzzed and I jumped up and snagged it from my bed side table.

"_Bella, go out with Charlie he really wants you to go. I'll be fine for an hour or two; I don't want you to lose any more time with your father. So go have fun and remember that I love you."_Edwards's voice proclaimed.  
_"__Okay love you to baby, see you tomorrow." _Hopefully he caught the double meaning to my words, but with that I hung up.

"Edward, is to tired for me to come over so I can go tonight." I smiled sweetly at Charlie.  
"Good good Bells, were going in thirty minutes so be ready." He said as he exited my room.

* * *

**Reviews :D **

**I really love this ino its short ill try nd upload longer next time. Any idea just PM me or add it on a review.**

**Sarah x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter **_

_**"**__**Bella, go out with Charlie he really wants you to go. I'll be fine for an hour or two; I don't want you to lose any more time with your father. So go have fun and remember that I love you."**__**Edwards's voice proclaimed.  
**__**"Okay love you to baby, see you tomorrow." **__**Hopefully he caught the double meaning to my words, but with that I hung up. **_

_**"Edward, is to tired for me to come over so I can go tonight." I smiled sweetly at Charlie.  
"Good good Bells, were going in thirty minutes so be ready." He said as he exited my room**_

_**New Chapter **_

I pulled my hair up into a half up half down style because my hair was still really nice from Edwards plaits, applied a little liner and gloss (Alice would not be happy at my little effort). Then went to my wardrobe I only had 3 dresses the rest were in Alice's closet. I choose the dress my mom had got me from her trip to England last summer it was a simple white knee length summer dress, with a black flower sash along the waist (Link at bottom). I pulled it on and ran down stairs to be greeted by an awe struck Charlie.

"Bells you look mighty pretty, Darling" He spoke  
"Th-Thank you" I blushed  
"Ready, to go?"  
"yeah"

We got into the cruiser and drove to the restaurant; I thought we were going to the lodge but boy was I wrong. Charlie pulled into the car park of a place called 'La Blanche Château' it was a huge white castle in the middle of the country! Absolutely beautiful there was a small fountain bubbling away near the entrance sitting next to it I saw a messy yet smart red haired man talking to a small girl dressed in a soft mint green knee length dress their short black hair pulled into a neat bun. Alice and Edward, I should have known. Charlie parked the cruiser and got out to open the door for me; I thanked him and gave him a look to tell him to take the lead. He strolled over to Alice hugging her tightly while Edward stood their unmoving eyes locked on me I blushed bright scarlet and began to turn away but was interrupted by a over excited Emmett, where did he come from?

"OH MY GOD BELLA YOU LOOK AMAZING!"  
"Thanks Em"  
"No problem little sis, come on you must be freezing" he waggled his eyebrows at me, making me and Alice giggle.  
"Bella I'm so proud of you I mean look you did this without me I think I may be out of a job" She fake wiping a tear from her eye.

We walked into the main entrance of the building but I realized someone was missing Edward. I turned around and began to walk back in the direction of the fountain. But something grabbed me, Alice. She looked at me quizzically and I mouthed his name. She smiled and nodded dancing off to rejoin the group. I followed a crowd of people who were heading in the same direction but stopped to see Edward sitting next to the fountain right hand submerged in the water causing ripples to dance around his fingers.

"Are you okay?" I asked  
"Perfect"  
"Why didn't you come with us?"  
"Thinking."  
"About what? Sentence answers would be nice Edward" I sighed  
"You and how utterly beautiful you look"

He stood took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. Place his dry hand on my face I let my head rest against it eyes closing, washed in a deep calming pool of contentment.

"Oh beautiful one, adorned with spell  
To ravage my world as might a sweet angel.  
Oh beautiful thing, so much at ease:  
Allure of caressing breeze of touch gentle.

Oh beautiful creature, sail me do,

As floating on seas of halcyon blue tincture.  
You beautiful being, gracing charm  
And features that render feel of deep texture.

Your beautiful poise in glide supreme,  
Gives such like a vista honed as from heaven.  
That beautiful art of face ornate;  
Not ever to understate or be riven.

Your beautiful flame of pulchritude  
Doth dizzy me high: so I conclude always  
You beautiful girl forever be  
My shining Janette; my guide; my stairway." Edward recited

"Mark Slaughter, how did you know?"  
"I heard it in your English teacher's thoughts when you were talking to her about your favorite poet."

I gently tool his now dry right hand placing it in mine and showed him how much alike we really are vampire and human yet so much the same. He smiled taking are intertwined hands and placing them on his cheek basking in my warmth.

"Ready to go in, love?"  
"Yes but what is going on Edward?"  
"You'll see" He winked at me.

* * *

Bellas Dress:

./Coast+Allure+dress/127638508,default,?cgid=0356

Alices Dress:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10001_10001_008010136833_-1

Review and Ill up load the next chapter faster :p :):)

Love Sarah x


End file.
